In Shadows
by Sion0083
Summary: On a mission to investigate the disappearance of a group of SeeDs, Squall uncovers a horrendous secret. As he comes to terms with the scars he bears from that foolhardy trip, he unknowingly sets off a chain of events that will forever bloody Balamb Garden and cast everyone he loves and cares about into the shadows.


Hey there-so here's a new story. Been a while, but I had this idea kicking around in my head for the longest. Basically my take on a loosely adapted version of _Dracula_-Final Fantasy 8 style. Bear with me here. I know it's out there, but it's just something I wanted to try out. If you've read the original _Dracula _then you'll remember the journal-style entries in every chapter, so that's what most of my chapters will be like-journal entries from multiple characters.

Disclaimer (I'm ALWAYS forgetting these!): I don't own Final Fantasy 8. _Obviously_.

* * *

Chapter 1

Squall's Journal

User logged in as: Squall Leonhart

**November 3- 8:30 am**-

On the train as of now. Longest ride of my life. I didn't think it would take this long, although sitting in a car with Zell and Irvine, who are now locked in a "fierce" battle of who-would-win-in-a-fight? (the contenders being a blobra vs a bite bug-yeah, _real_ hard decision there) is long enough to start testing anyone's patience. I'm debating whether or not to request another car for the duration of the ride or use my gunblade to enforce a new no talking rule. The latter is more than tempting.

Mission start began at 6:45 this morning. A car arrived to take us- Zell, myself, and Irvine-to the train station. The train is taking us all the way to the mission location: The Serpathian mountains, located on the outskirts of Dollet. Mission HQ is set up a few miles away from there. No telling what we'll find once we arrive.

Right...suppose I should mention that this is my first log in this digital journal that Rinoa gave me months ago. It comes complete with limited internet access, a small amount of games, and a fully working word processor that will allow me to "write what I feel" according to my intrepid girlfriend. Great. Apparently, Rinoa figured it was the perfect gift for me.

"Oh, come on, Squall! I know it's not a new trigger for the Revolver or a new leather jacket or anything, but it's something even better! Now anything you don't want to say you can just write down! I even got one too! We'll be matching...just not in an overly corny way, like with girlfriend/boyfriend t-shirts."

...Yeah. Because there isn't anything at all corny about boyfriend/girlfriend _journals_. Yes, her logic continues to further allude even me.

Hyne...haven't used a journal since I was thirteen...and I remember how god-awful that was.

Anyway, just announced that the train's food car was open. I suppose I'm hungry enough, though it will definitely give Irvine and Zell something to cram into their mouths...if only for a few moments.

* * *

**11:15 am**-

Well, the dynamic duo have finally fallen asleep. Hurray for me. I'm rediscovering the joys of absolute silence.

Never liked the idea of sleeping in public places (although I suppose you wouldn't exactly call our car "public") and it never hurts to have a lookout, to be constantly on watch.

Going into this mission, I'm filled with questions. Going into _any _mission I'm always filled with questions, I just never take the time to vocalize them. Though I might catch some slack from Rinoa and a few of my less than stoic comrades, what use is there in blathering on about how I feel, especially when it comes to a mission objective? All I have time to be concerned about is the current situation at hand.

Still, Cid was pretty vague about the details. All the intel he gave at the initial briefing was that a few SeeDs from Galbadia had run into some trouble near some caves in the mountains and that they were in serious need of backup. No info on their exact enemy or what they were facing, but Cid claimed he got most of what he knows secondhand as well. I was advised to take a well rounded team with me and to come completely equipped and ready for anything. Not that I wouldn't have otherwise.

Any other time I'd be pretty indifferent toward any plight that Galbadia Garden suffered, and even now can't say I'm too keen on assisting them. I know any ill will has been all but eradicated between us, them, and at least a modest population of the country, but that still doesn't mean that I trust them. Forget about good will, this is just another mission for me. Nothing more.

On another note: I find it strange that I'm actually using this thing Rinoa gave me. Hate to say it, but I only bought it along so she wouldn't get upset and think I was trying to get out of using it. She definitely knows how to serve up a punishment-limited internet access (I tried using the train's connection and when I was finally able to maneuver through a plethora of ads and firewalls, it was only then that I had enough patience to check my email) and rather boring games, the likes of solitaire and some weird chocobo platformer. So really the only thing I can do is write or type or whatever, how I'm feeling moment to moment. Just using this thing one time only because I know I'll be too busy to keep it up once I'm back at Garden. Not that she needs to know that.

* * *

**2:15 pm**-

In the car now: Nida just informed us that the site is about twenty minutes away. When we arrive we'll be given a brief overview of the mission and our objectives, then head out for some reconnaissance around the area.

Surveying some of the surroundings as we drive by: pretty scenic... rolling hills, vast woodlands, trees just beginning to go bare for the winter with faint traces of snow powdering the branches. Feel like the wind is picking up the further along we get. Guess we're in for a definite temperature drop, though that's to be expected the closer we come to the mountains. Don't I just _love _the snow.

Despite my misgivings, I managed to finally fall asleep on the train, but only to be rudely awakened later on by Zell, who so very kindly nearly dislocated my shoulder in his effort to tell me that we'd arrived at our checkpoint. Thank you, Zell. That's exactly what I need before we start this mission-an injury to my gunblade arm.

The car to take us over to the site was waiting for us. Nida was there standing by it, evidently our chauffeur. I had forgotten that Cid had sent him ahead of us earlier. He stood by it waving and grinning as though this was some sort of vacation. Bad food, a front row seat in Irvine and Zell-hell, had me beyond annoyed at that point so I might have been a little less than friendly toward him.

"Whoa Squall, cranky much?" Irvine asked with a low whistle.

I'm sure the glare I gave him in response was enough to silence any further attempts to ask me anymore questions. Even if I was being harsh, the mission began the moment we set foot off that train. There wasn't anymore time for games.

* * *

Ahhh...so that was rough. Forgive the many typos and stuff (or don't) but I will admit I was rushing here. Hope the idea is coming across though. I don't want things to be too confusing.


End file.
